custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spectre Program (Long War Alternate Universe)
The Spectre Program was a top secret, experimental program meant to take Matoran and turn them into near super soldiers. The goals of the program were to make the Toa as deadly as possible by elimination of possible setbacks, such past memories and any sense of remorse. The program was helmed by Toa Helryx in an effort to end the war much more rapidly. Due to her methods clashing with the rest of the Legion's oligarch, very few knew of the program, those being Helryx's most trusted members from the Order of Mata Nui and The Shadowed One. History Formation The Spectre Program was first conjured up by Helryx soon after the Makuta's deployment of the Hybrid-Toa, Toa infused with Antidermis, turning them into half-Makuta half-Toa. These beings were exceptionally dangerous, capable of taking out senior Toa. Helryx, ever since the start of the war, disapproved of the training methods employed onto the Toa. It was rushed and focused more on the utilization of raw elemental power. Helryx, not being one to sit by idly, began her program under the ruins of the old Order fortress on Daxia. She contacted Tobduk, Toa Mazeka, and Axonn, and Jerbraz, all veteran members of the Order at that point, and requested that they help her train these Toa, an act to which they all agreed to. Helryx was able to find recruits by finding soldiers near-dead on the battlefield, capturing soldiers mid-battle via anonymous Toa associates and Order member Jerbraz, or by kidnapping them from med-bays and labeling them as dead. Training Begins Once Helryx was satisfied with the number of recruits she had obtained, she began the next phase of the program. With the assistance of a Toa of Psychometrics, all the Matoran's memories were replaced, with false ones being implanted. These false memories turned the Matoran into cold and ruthless beings. However, as it would later be revealed, some of the Matoran did not suffer the effect (Pofiron and Korvau being examples). After the memory-replacement process, Helryx put them under a high-intensity training program. Each were trained in different fields, such as ruthlessness, hand to hand combat, endurance, weapons usage, etc. This process, as Helryx called it, was known as "The Weeding." as they were still Matoran, the weak ones were eliminated during this phase of training. Axonn, being an Arbiter, would heal the Matoran to an extent; he was restrained by Helryx, something of which he actively spoke against. After this hardcore training, the surviving Matoran were turned into Toa, where their training was even harsher. This phase also included the training of harnessing elemental powers, a course mainly led by Toa Mazeka. Only one candidate died during this phase. First Wave Completion and Deployment Finally, the first wave of Spectre Toa, nicknamed "Wraiths," was complete. These Toa were sent all around the Matoran Universe on top secret missions. While casualties were low at first, one Toa in particular was deemed missing. This would later be revealed that this Toa was captured by a Dark Hunter. Mysteriously, more Toa in the project were killed during missions. Their deaths were similar, and the culprit was unknown... Members * Helryx (leader, founder) * The Shadowed One (adviser, co-leader) * Axonn (trainer) * Mazeka (trainer) * Tobduk (trainer) * Jerbraz (recruiter, trainer) * Pofiron (agent) * Korvau (agent) Category:Organizations Category:Spectre Program Category:Long War Alternate Universe